Death Scythe
by hangman1
Summary: 15 years ago, the Kyuubi no Kitsune attacked the Miester village of Konoha, only to be killed by the Shinigami's heir, Minato Namikaze. But what if he never did kill the Kyuubi? What if it was sealed in his own son? Up for adoption- PM me or review!


**Death Scythe**

**Prologue-Concerning Souls.**

**NOTE: Requiring BETA for this story, please PM me for further details!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Soul Eater**

**000000000000000000000000000**

_A healthy body, requires a healthy mind, and a healthy soul._

_People who are born into the world are one of three things; human, miester, or weapon._

_Humans appear with normal souls, and are seen to be the victims of those who are corrupted._

_Miesters are those who can see souls and can cleanse souls with their will._

_And weapons are those who have descended from the ancient bloodlines, and who can shift their souls into deadly forms._

_Scythes, Guns, Hammers, Shuriken, and many, many more…_

_But if a human eats another human's soul, what happens? They become 'corrupted', and strive to gorge on more souls, killing innocent lives in the process._

_For these reasons, the five Miester schools were set up around the world, each being watched over by the Kage's of the land, and all watched over by the sacred 'Shinigami-sama' (Deathgod)_

_These schools teach weapons and misters to bond with one another, and share their pain and anguish, in order to achieve grater ends. The partners will seek out those who are corrupted, and cleanse their soul._

_When the weapon gains 99 corrupted souls, and the soul of one 'witch', they become a 'death scythe'._

_It is said that these schools were created, in reality, to stop the birth of a monster._

_The Kishin's and the tailed beasts._

_Throughout recorded history, only one Kishin had been known, while nine-tailed beasts have been recorded._

_In the history of Konoha, the greatest Miester village, the strongest tailed beast, the Kyuubi no Kitsune (Nine tailed demon fox) attacked the village, eating the souls of its contents._

_Until their leader, the Fourth Residing 'Hokage', killed the beast, at the cost of his, and his weapon and wife's life._

_History of Konoha's Meister's-Part 1_

_**-ANBU documents, file 001, S-class priority.**_

_In recorded history, the Kyuubi no Kitsune was killed by the Lord Hokage, Minato Namikaze, and his Wife, Kushina Uzumaki._

_This is a cover._

_For those under the age of twenty, a law has been passed to hold the secret of this nation. All those above twenty, may not speak of this matter, under penalty of death._

_The Kyuubi no Kitsune was no killed._

_The Lord Hokage, copying the sealing art of the Shinigami in which he descends, tore the flesh from the demons body, and sealed it inside a young boy._

_His newborn son._

_This boy will not be told of his origins, or of his inheritance, until he passes the rightful age of 18._

_Naruto Uzumaki has been condemned to the life of a weapon, and too that of a half shinigami._

_This is an S-class secret._

_Signed-__**Sarutobi Hizuren, Reigning Third Hokage**_

XXX

A tall, gangly figure scaled the walls of the alleyway, his tiny eyes beady, scanning the area.

He was hungry.

He wanted food.

He wanted a _soul._

Slowly, he began to climb towards s shady patch, and then stayed stock still, poised and waiting.

The sounds of chattering came into earshot.

Two women.

Early twenties.

Healthy.

_Ripe_.

A long pink tongue slid out the gaping maw, and began to lick the bony fangs which replaced lips.

Wrenching his claws out the wall he pounced.

He appeared in the lamplight.

Tall, thin, with a skull like face, and a long sharp nose. Knife like claws replaced fingers and toes, and unruly black hair shot out the back of his head.

His prey began to scream.

They turned and ran.

Good.

He enjoyed the thrill of the hunt.

It made him feel _alive_.

Bending his knees, he sprang forwards, and knocked one of the women down, his fangs easily tearing through her flesh.

She cried in pain, then went silent, her body fading to dust, a blue orb replacing it.

He smiled, and wrapped his clawed hand around the orb, then shoved it into his jaws, swallowing it whole.

The other female screamed, and began to draw back against a wall.

He smiled, and returned to his crouched position, slowly advancing, relishing the feel of power, and dominance he held over this human.

"Jack the Ripper…"

He stood still, his tiny red eyes darting about, looking for the one who had spoke.

"Up here, bone-bag…"

Jack stared up towards the sky.

Balancing, precariously on a flag pole, was a boy, in a crouched position, a grin on his young face.

He looked to be around 16, a bit too young for Jack, but he didn't care. He was always hungry. A kid who happened to be a little too undernourished wouldn't be so bad.

The boy grinned. "You've eaten quite a lot of souls, Mr. Bones… You ain't even human…"

He bent down, moving his face into the lamp light.

Blonde hair covered his head, held back over his eyes by a blue headband, with the leaf symbol threaded onto it. Fine whisker like scars covered either side of his lightly tanned face, giving him a slightly feral appearance. He wore an orange jacket over a black mesh shirt, and had baggy black jeans, nearly covering his feet.

Jack's heartless red eyes stared into his light cerulean ones.

"Stop teasing him Naruto!" snapped a voice.

Jack spun round, seeing two more figures, this time a girl with crimson hair, draping down to her mid-back. She herself wore a long black trench coat, and a short skirt. Her crimson eyes were looked upon Naruto.

"Can we get this over with already?" muttered the girl.

Naruto stood up. "Alright… Alright…"

Jack's gaze returned to Naruto. With out warning, he pounced, his claws outstretched.

Naruto grinned, and held up his arm in defence.

The 'corrupted' human was surprised, when his claws met metal.

A long, curved crimson blade was blocking the creatures attack.

Jack was even more confused, to see it was actually attached to the boys arm socket!

"Thing is; I ain't human either…" whispered Naruto. His free arm's fingers all suddenly began to glint, as they themselves transformed into miniature, claw like scythes, each crimson and ebony coloured.

Jack's tiny eyes widened.

Naruto slashed at the creatures face, leaving a small scar on the bone like mask.

Jack howled in anger, and leapt back, climbing onto the opposite wall.

Naruto himself leapt down from the pole, and landed beside the girl.

"Sorry Kitsune-chan! I won't screw up this time, kay!" promised Naruto, as he looked towards his fire haired partner.

She simply grunted, then took hold of his arm.

A blue, mist-like vapour began to form around the blond, as his shape distorted, his arm becoming longer, and more pole like. His whole body seemed to be swallowed up, finally transforming himself into the weapon in Kitsune's arms.

A red and black scythe.

A blue orb on the cross between the blade and the hilt began to shift in sizes, the small black pupil focusing on the growling Jack.

"_Wow… He's even uglier from this angle!_"

"RAGH!!" cried Jack, as he tore off from the wall, hell bent on ripping the boy and the girl to shreds.

A grin flashed on Kitsune's face, as she herself leapt up into the air, the scythe clashing with Jack's claws, causing sparks to fly.

For a moment, the two seemed suspended in the air, before the force of each other's blows sent both fighters rocketing back, both landing lightly on the ground.

Jack began to lick his fangs.

Kistune's eyes narrowed. "Let's go, Naruto!"

"_Alright!_" came the Scythe's response.

Kistune yelled, then dashed forwards, Naruto trailing low behind her.

Jack followed suit, tearing ripping at the ground with his claws, steadily approaching the duo.

Until both crossed paths.

Kitsune leapt in the air, and then landed behind Jack.

A slight chuckle could be heard from the Scythe. "_Target…_"

Jack's body was ripped apart.

"…_Exterminated._"

A red orb, with flame like tendrils, began to float in the air, in the exact space Jack once stood.

The scythe's blade disappeared, revealing Naruto's head, torso and arms.

With his long fingers, he grabbed the soul, and pushed it into his jaw, biting down on it, and feeling it slither down his throat.

"That's 49 souls…" muttered Naruto, as he wiped the drool of his mouth. "Only 50 more and a witch's soul to go…"

Kitsune grinned.

_Scythe Miester-Kitsune Yoko_

_Scythe Weapon-Naruto Uzumaki_

**0000000000000000000000000000000**

**Next Time: School for Weapons!**

**This idea, literally, just popped into my head. But I thought it's gone off to an OK start. Please review!**


End file.
